


Making a Cheese Sandwich

by Replica_Jester



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Insinuating sex, M/M, Multi, borderline NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander and King share a few thoughts about cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Cheese Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceranna/gifts).



> Just an iddy biddy stretch of imagination <3  
> Ceranna - this was SO fun to write for! :D Thank you for providing such [ wonderful inspiration!](http://captainceranna.tumblr.com/post/133627715512/cullen-wtf-man-just-practicing-drawing-emotions)  
> *Cullen and Alistair based on Felandaris' Caboodles and Chantry Boys*

 

 

 _“Just_  OK?” Alistair echoed. “Have you  _seen_ what cheese can do to a man?” He broke a nibble of cheese from the Commander’s fingers. The King of Fereldan made an obvious display of placing the crumb on the center of his tongue, gliding hard to smear the cream in a line that made an arrow when the tip of his tongue curled around at the end. He grazed his top lip as he shied his talented little pink muscle back between his lips to swallow. 

Cullen’s eyes never left the King’s mouth. “I’ve heard some awfully… _whipping_ tales.” Honey met amber as the lion held a small curd of white cheddar between his own lips. He slipped his tongue up to lick the scar that fought a deviant smirk. 

“You have, have you?” the Cheese King flickered his eyes to the left. Trevelyan was now leaning back against the banquet table wearing a smug smile of her own. “What are the odds I could  _milk_ it out of you?” His fingers slowly grazed the Commander’s hand as he reached for more cheese, but Cullen pulled it back out of reach.

“His Majesty doesn’t have experts for this?” Trevelyan teased. Cullen tore another chunk from the wedge in his palm.

“I’m sure Fereldan’s largest cat is quite the expert already when it  _comes to resilient cream_. I’d rather have him  _spread_ it out for me. Lay it on  _thick_ ,” Alistair drawled. His eyes followed the pinch of the Commander’s fingers when white squished in front of Alistair’s pout. A delicate hum sounded as rosy petals closed over skin that had taken on the flavor of Denerim’s finest aged milk. He suckled a stiff digit until each was licked clean, and Cullen purred. 

“I expect this will be  _smooth,_ Your Highness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe this is a beautiful beginning to my own Cullistair <3 <3 <3


End file.
